Museum/Trivia
Trivia *If the player kills the Police Officer in the "No Russian" exhibit, they will not be able to pick up his M9 that he dropped, but after the player kills him, the M9 will start floating in the air and it will appear with a Silencer attached to it. *The Juggernaut and the US Army Ranger in the "Exodus" exhibit are reenacting the scene in "Safe House" from Call of Duty 4 when Captain Price knocks down and punches Al-Asad several times after throwing a flashbang, and are also reenacting Shepherd beating down Price in Endgame. *When the red button is pressed, Shepherd will hold his .44 Magnum as though it were a rifle. He can shoot up to eight bullets from this revolver though it's actual capacity is only six rounds. When out of ammo he will switch to his sidearm, another .44 Magnum and hold it regularly. *The player can pick up both the .44 Magnum from the display and the .44 Magnum General Shepherd has.This will cause the player's maximum spare .44 Magnum ammo to increase from 18 to 36. However both revolvers share the same bullets inside their cylinders meaning that if one of the .44 Magnums runs out of ammo and the player switches to the other .44 to avoid reloading, that revolver will be also be empty. *The player character is a US Army Ranger because of the clothing he wears. *When the player approaches the display for "Contingency", Captain Price, Soap, and Ghost will reenact the moment when Soap first met Captain Price in "F.N.G.". *The level image for the Museum in the level select menu is from Shepherd's line of sight. *It is impossible to complete this mission as there is no objective to complete, nor is there any way to escape the museum. *The player has unlimited sprint in this level. *Although the map is supposedly in Encino, California, (where the Infinity Ward headquarters are) the coordinates on the player's GPS tracker (the device on the wrist) say the player is located at the Garmin headquarters in Olathe, Kansas. *The keyboard at the security desk has two 'Q' keys on it and mixed/duplicated positions of multiple other letters. *If the player noclips out of the map with the command console on the PC, the end of the Campaign mission "Endgame" can be seen in the distance. The player can fly over there and see it without the red dust. If the player selects Last Checkpoint, when reaching the crash site, the player will appear in Endgame with the objective to "Kill Shepherd". The player will still have a weapon, but no ammo. Also, above the exhibit where Ghost slides down the rope, there is a Blackhawk with the rope falling down into the exhibit. *If the player throws a flashbang or shoots a grenade launcher without it exploding at the U.S. Army Ranger in the Exodus exhibit after he falls to the ground, he will be launched into the air. *The NPCs are easier to kill before, rather than after, they are brought to life. *If hiding behind the F-15 Eagle fighter in the vehicles exhibit, the wing will block most of the bullets fired at the player, making this an ideal cover spot after pressing the red button. *After pressing the red button, and all the exhibits come to life, cooking grenades is a good idea, since lots of the exhibits are main characters who will try to throw them back before they explode. *The soldiers in the Afghan exhibit have dog tags which say, "We make war that we may live in peace, Aristotle." *If the player kills Makarov, Viktor and Lev, the exhibition's animation will play longer. The security guard will fall all the way down, the FSB with a riot shield will get back up but then die, and Kiril will stand for a while before actually walking out of the exhibit, then hold up his gun just like at the beginning of "No Russian". *If the player kills Cpl. Dunn in the "Of Their Own Accord" exhibit before the exhibition's animation is over, Foley will walk to the display case, walk back around to the exhibit near the American flag and chat with a Ranger there. *If one presses the red button in one room, and then runs to another room, notice that all the characters in that room will have mysteriously vanished. They will reappear after the player kills all the attacking enemies. *In the "The Only Easy Day... Was Yesterday" exhibit, the divers behind the glass cannot be shot. However, rounds from a grenade launcher (like the Thumper or a grenadier assault rifle) will easily kill them. Cooking a grenade and throwing it above the glass will also kill them. *It is possible, however, very rare for the MG4 at the exhibit to be unusable. To make this happen: pick up an MG4, Kill everyone except for the Juggernaut, Press the button, Kill the Juggernaut and pick up a weapon from the "The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday" Mission Exhibit, then the MG4 will become unusable. *Interestingly, as soon as the player loads the mission, Shepherd is on the exact center of one's crosshairs. It's possible to kill him just by loading the mission, aiming and firing one-two shots. It is unknown if this is an inside joke by Infinity Ward, or just a coincidence. *This is the only mission in Modern Warfare 2 where the M1911 and W1200 can be used. *If the player kills Price and Shepherd before triggering the animation, the Shadow Company Soldiers' animation will never end. *In the Contingency/Cliffhanger exhibit, if the player looks at Soap, Ghost, and Price while pushing the red button, it is possible to see their weapons floating in the air near them for a second. *In the "Loose Ends" exhibit, if the player uses a high caliber weapon and shoots Ghost in the head, his body will go flying through the air. *If the red button is pressed the divers don't attack the player, despite them dropping an M9 when killed. *In the "No Russian" exhibit, Makarov is treated as a friendly character as there are green cross-hair and he can only be killed by knifing him or shooting a shotgun next to him. This only applies before pushing the red button. *When getting the Juggernaut's M240, it will have a Holographic Sight on it but it still will be called M240. *When shooting the Thumper from the case, the player's character won't aim down the sights when pulling the trigger. *If one looks carefully the Juggernaut the bottom of his armor will say "get sum!" Levels on Exhibit First Exhibit *Takedown *Contingency *No Russian *Whiskey Hotel *Endgame Third Exhibit *The Only Easy Day...Was Yesterday *Loose Ends *The Gulag *S.S.D.D. *Exodus First Exhibit *In the Takedown/The Hornet's Nest Exhibit, Soap is immune to headshots. *The action for the two soldiers on the right in the Takedown exhibit actually act out the part where Sgt. Foley talks to Pvt. Wells in the mission "Wolverines!" *In the exhibit for the Takedown if the player kills Soap before the scene ends, Ghost will attempt to walk out of the exhibit and the two other Task Force 141 soldiers will try to run through the background. *Also in the Takedown exhibit, during the animation the sniper will pretend to fire his Dragunov as it were a fully-automatic weapon. *Sometimes, if one shoots Soap in the Takedown exhibit, he will cry out like someone in the Militia in the Single Player Campaign. *If one were to kill Soap in the Takedown exhibit, Ghost will act like he did in Loose Ends when Roach starts the download. *When Soap is finished with his scene in the Takedown exhibit, if the player tries to kill him with a headshot the bullet will go straight through without killing him. *In the Favela exhibit, Soap plays the final scene in The Gulag where he fires the flare. *If using a Thumper and firing it next to Soap's left foot in the Favela display while aiming down its sight, Soap will die, spiral through the floor, and disappear. *Looking at General Shepherd while he is on display, notice that his revolver is drawn and aimed toward the ground, but he still has another revolver in the holster. *After General Shepherd comes to life, he switches his .44 Magnum for the other one in his holster. *It is possible to jump into the water behind Price's Zodiac in the Shadow Company scene. If the player jumps in behind the zodiac and goes prone, they will be behind a one-way barrier. Enemies will not be able to shoot into it, but the player will be able to shoot out of it. This makes eliminating all enemies easy as the player can not be hit (Occasionally, a stray shot may hit the player from above the barrier). It is also interesting to note that the Riot Shield can be used while prone behind this barrier. *Price's M1911 is seen in Soap's holster. *The enemies seen in the exhibit for Cliffhanger and Contingency will alternate appearances as the player views the exhibit each different time. Sometimes both will wear masks and goggles with arctic camouflage, other times one or both will be wearing the forest/fall camouflage seen in the "Loose Ends" exhibit with beards instead of masks. *In the snow exhibit, the generator on top of the box can be blown up. *In the exhibit depicting the level No Russian, if the player walks into the metal detector, it will flash red just like it does in the level and the multiplayer map Terminal. *If the player looks at Dunn in the Washington exhibit, he is moving his hands like he was when playing with the Desert Eagle in The Pit, but without the gun. *There is a way to get an Akimbo M9s in this level. Kill everyone except for the ones at the No Russian Exhibit. Grab a Riot Shield and wait for Viktor to pull out his M9. Kill him and the player can pick up the Akimbo M9s. *The pickup icon for the Ranger is for akimbo Rangers, though the pickup name is just 'Ranger'. *In the Takedown exhibit, Driver is with Meat, ready to fight the Militia. However, it is Royce who actually assists Meat and Roach in fighting the Militia in the Takedown. Second Exhibit *The license plate of the model police car spells "EXEMPT". *Nikolai's Pave Low over the Favela scene has the word "Rescue" on the nose, except the "s" is replaced with a 5, so it appears as "Re5cue. *Both F-15's in the back of the room have a skull and cross-bones with the writing "97th SSQ" written by the under-wing missiles and on their tail wings. *The above F-15's also have the numbers '619' written on the tail and the underside of the model. Third Exhibit *Wait until Ghost has reached the end of the rope, stand facing him and shoot him in the head with a WA2000. He will appear to grab on to the barrel behind him, have some kind of a fit, then die. The player can run back in again later and he will still be holding the barrel, dead, while a new version of him is sliding down. *If the player brings Ghost to life in the exhibit where he slides down the rope, shooting him in the head with a sniper rifle will result in him flying back in the opposite direction. *Kill Sgt. Foley in the S.S.D.D exhibit before he hands the weapon to the soldier. The weapon will float and move around slightly before the soldier grabs it. Then shoot the soldier, the weapon will drop as normal. *The glass where the scuba divers are swimming cannot be broken with anything, although it is possible to crack the surface. *When pressing the red button on the front desk, the hostages will not attack. *In the exhibit with the scuba divers, there are two Russians standing on a raised platform. When the red button is pressed, they will run straight through the yellow fence like if it were nothing there. Their bodies may also lie partially inside and outside the tank. *In the exhibit displaying Russian soldiers and a Juggernaut, the sniper holding a Dragunov has a M1911 in a shoulder holster, unlike the others who have no sidearm. *There is a glitch where in the Exodus display, if the player hops onto the right-side fence when prompted (Press Space to arrow), turn left, and then leap between the golf bag and garbage cans, the player will be inexplicably stuck. The player may jump in place and turn but he will not be able to escape unless they commit suicide with a frag grenade. *You can kill the scuba divers with an AT-4 or an RPG. Out in the Halls *There seems to be no exit/entrance out of/into the exhibit. The only two doorways are bathrooms and there are no doors in any of the exhibits rooms. *The vases in the hallways are indestructible, along with the statues. Weapons *Just like in game, there is a weapon cap, so guns the player drops may disappear. *If a large-sized weapon like the M82 or Javelin is swapped for a small sized one like MP5K or G18 on shelf, the former will shake or shrink. *The M1911 is in the left museum wing case, and can be obtained and used. It has the same model and skin from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, but slightly updated and re-toned. The same goes for the W1200, which can also be obtained and used. It, however, is obtained by killing an NPC and taking it from their corpse. This is the only place where the two are usable weapons, out of the entire game. The M1911 can be seen in other situations (such as Soap giving Price's M1911 back to him), though. The W1200 can be found (usually) on one of the Task Force 141 members in the Cliffhanger setting. *There are two RPG-7's in the first hall. One is held by a Russian soldier in the "Cliffhanger" and "Contingency" exhibit and one is on the shelf. Although these two have the same model and share ammunition of each other, the latter is far less accurate. *If the player picks up and fires the AT4 rocket launcher, the player's character will throw away the weapon and will not be able to pick it back up or obtain another missile from the ammo cache. *The TAR-21 in the case has a Red Dot Sight, instead of the MARS sight. *The Scuba Diver on the left in the water exhibit rarely drops Akimbo M9's. *The Stinger is unusable, as there is nothing to lock on to. The same applies to the Javelin. Unsorted *There are two characters featured in the museum that do not show up in the Campaign: an Ultranationalist carrying a Riot Shield and the Juggernaut. *Every single noticeboard on each display is the same. *When a character is shot near a noticeboard, it will become covered in blood. *The button bringing everything to life may be a reference to the movie " " where at night all the exhibits come to life (hence it saying an evening with Infinity Ward). *When noclipping on "Endgame", the player can find this level. If switching out the knife, it will switch to an unusable Silenced USP .45. Category:Trivia